


You Ain't My Boyfriend

by beautifullybroken007



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealousy, Mutual Pining, Smut, instagram plays matchmaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2020-12-17 17:20:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beautifullybroken007/pseuds/beautifullybroken007
Summary: Alice Cooper is under the impression that her perfect little daughter, Betty is dating the man that she's photographed making out with. Betty doesn't have what it takes to tell her mother otherwise, so she doesn't.The one where Betty and Jughead do their best to convince the monstrosity that is Alice Cooper that they're dating and end up doing a better job then they should have





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LazyDaizy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyDaizy/gifts).

Betty woke up to a particularly annoying sound..It was Ed Sheeran's latest hit-South Of The Border, it had become Betty's favorite song,she'd listen to it whenever she could but after getting horribly wasted the night before while at a club she didn't appreciate Ed's voice as much as a sober Betty did. She'd changed her ringtone to it, she groaned as she sat up and answered the call. "Elizabeth Anne Cooper! Finally!", her mother sounded ten times louder than usual and fifty times more annoying that morning. "Mother, what are you talking about?", she managed to ask as calmly as she possibly could. "Oh! You know what I'm talking about!! I saw the picture that Veronica posted last night", a very confused Betty made her way to the kitchen to make herself a nice hangover smoothie as she continued to converse...listen to her mother's screeching..."What picture?", she asked as she chopped bananas and put them into the juicer. Just as she was about to put the lid on the juicer her mother dropped this bombshell, "The one where you're making out with your secret boyfriend because I don't recall you EVER mentioning him! Anyway, that's a conversation to be kept aside for another day, but I most definitely want to see that Holden Caulfield at your arm at Polly's wedding!Toodles!" And just like that Betty's world came crashing down, and so did her mobile phone. It fell right on the power button of the juicer sending fruity goo flying all over Betty's kitchen. The mess, though it was big, could be cleaned up but she doubted that Mr.Muscle's Kitchen Cleaner could help clean up the mess that she'd made the previous night. After a thorough cleaning Betty settled down and gathered herself. She could fix this just like that leaky faucet in her kitchen it would take time and effort but she'd manage. Last night was nothing but a blur of color and cocktails to her. Veronica and Archie who were high school sweethearts finally got engaged after having dated for a billion years and naturally in true Lodge fashion Veronica and Archie had invited all of their friends for a wild night out to celebrate the happy couple. Betty was happy that both of her best friends' were engaged to be married but she would be lying if she had said that she wasn't the tiniest bit jealous. She had broken up with her boyfriend of two years, Trev Brown six months ago after realizing that they would never be more than boyfriend and girlfriend. She liked him but never loved him as Veronica liked to say, "It just wasn't in their stars" And she was right about that...dramatic but right...Betty wasn't too excited to get put herself out there for the first time in a long time and re-enter the dating pool but Veronica and Archie's news had hit her like a big yellow school bus and a tiny part of her had thought that it would be nice to have what Ronnie and Archie had with someone. Despite that, Betty put on a short black dress and a big smile which was mostly genuine when she met with her friends at the club the night before. And it was right then when she met who her mother had earlier called-her secret boyfriend. She thought that he was very handsome when she first saw him but she knew that he was just as smart after having spoken to him. Archie had introduced him to her saying that his name was Jughead...weird, but okay...And that the both of them had met at an arcade two years ago and they'd been best friends ever since."Hey, I'm Jughead. Nice to meet you", he had said extending his hand out for her to shake."I'm Betty. Betty Cooper. It's nice to see you too", she'd said with a sweet smile. "Well, Betty. Betty Cooper would you like a drink?", he asked excuding the boyish charm that Betty had always liked in a man. "One Beer please", she'd said but she'd had more than just one beer and had done more than just speak to the mysterious Jughead Jones...


	2. Chapter 2

"Let's do this!", he said as he handed her a jello shot."3,2,1..GO!", a very-much-tipsy Betty Cooper blurted as she clunked her shot glass with Jughead's and the both of them took it on cue. After having spoken for hours on end the both of them had become comfortable in each others' company and not to mention-wasted! At first, Jughead had been apprehensive to speak to Betty Cooper who he had found was beautiful in a kind of way that most girls weren't, even when the both of them were talking he couldn't help but stare at her, not that he was a pervert but someone like Betty Cooper he rarely came across and when he did he stopped to watch. It wasn't just that though, she was smart, like crazy smart which was refreshing for him after having been forced to watch 'Keeping Up With The Kardashians' every night with his little sister!   
"So Juggie tell me why aren't you dating?", she asked leaning just a tad bit closer."I don't know really...I guess it's because I've been soo caught up in trying to establish myself as a writer", he answered truthfully."What are you writing at present", she asked intrigued."I'm working on a true-crime novel..I'm a few chapters in and not to brag but I think I'm doing alright", he said."That's great! I'm sure you'll be a great writer someday but right now I want to dance and you're coming with me!", she said pulling him by the arm before he could even answer.  
Betty Cooper doesn't take risks. Betty Cooper doesn't get hopelessly drunk with a total stranger. And Betty Cooper does NOT make the first move. But Jughead was too good to pass up, it wasn't that he wasn't showing any interest in her but drunk Betty wasn't ready to take it slow, she wanted him and so she would have him. The club was electric that night, everyone feeding off of the smiles and fast dancing. She could go like this all night long, feet moving to the crazy beat like they belong to the music. She moved in her dress like her hips were made to sway, the sequins catching the disco ball light that twirls above - launching every shade of the rainbow into the darkness. And there was Jughead too, his drinks finally catching up with him as he wrapped his arms around Betty and began to move against her. He was hypnotized by her every movement and couldn't help but show his admiration by peppering kisses against her neck. His hands moved against her body, grasping and groping at her until they found their way to her fingers, intertwining with them he spun her around so he could face her. He looked down at her full lips, staring at them as he moved closer..."Jug", Betty whimpered just as his lips crashed against hers. They went on like that for minutes, pulling apart only to catch their breath before they dived right back...  
"Not that I want to interrupt your love-feast but Jughead you have a call", Josie said not fazed in the slightest by their ravishing make out session." Fuck off Josie", he said pulling Betty closer if it was even possible as he continued to kiss her."It's Jellybean". That was all it took, with a quick apology Jughead left leaving Betty both crazy confused and turned on... Who was this 'Jellybean' person and why did Jughead leave in such a hurry on hearing her name? There were a lot of questions that Betty wanted to answers for but she knew well that Jughead and her were just a one-time thing, that she probably wouldn't see him ever again. Boy was she wrong!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my very first attempt at writing fiction, so I hope you like it! Please like and comment down below if you enjoyed reading my work! Lots of love!


End file.
